You're the one that I love no one else, not ever
by TVFAN12
Summary: Sophie is devastated by her mistakes that cost her relationship between her and Sian, but is too soon to start a new romance? (Maddie has a different background in this FF). Reviews most welcome!
1. A New Begining?

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning?**

* * *

It's the morning; just a week after of what was meant to be the happiest day of Sophie and Sian's lives, but soon turned sour into their worst nightmare.  
Sophie has buried herself in her room for the past few days, not even leaving to come out for some food. Only eating and drinking what Sally had brought up to her room.  
Sophie is wearing Sian's pyjamas that she left behind, with her head resting against Sian's pillow that still has the vague scent of her hair.  
For the past few days, Sophie keeps reminding herself of the heartbreak that she has caused for both her and Sian, going over and over in her head what she could have done differently to change things. She wished that she could go back in time to change what happened at the wedding, she still cries herself to sleep at night thinking about her stupidity.  
Sophie talks to herself in her mind saying, "why did I ever have a doubt about marrying Sian, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me, we were inseparable, I'm such an idiot, how could of I not realised it. Now she's gone, the only thing I can think about is me and her being with each other for the rest of our lives, she is the only person I will ever want to be with, we've lived together for over a year and now it's all gone. I've screwed everything up. My life is a screw up and it will never be the same again".

Sally knocks softly on the door; with no answer she opens the door. "Can I come in?" Sophie shrugs her shoulders as usual these days as Sally shuts the door quietly and slowly makes her way to Sophie's bed and sits on the edge.  
"When I found out your father had an affair I was devastated. I lost the love of my life, the person who I shared so many memories with, like getting married, having you and Rosie, when you said your first words. Now you that the both of you are older you can't stop bickering with each other, until now. It makes me sad to see you like this, this quiet and unhappy".  
"Well no offence mum but I don't think my dad's affair with Mollie is hardly the same as me getting cold feet at the altar, do you?"  
"Well what I was trying to say was I felt exactly how you feel now. Not only did I lose my husband but I lost my best friend, the person who I could talk to anything and anyone about, and all I wanted to do was what you are doing right now, keep myself locked in my room all day, away from the world. Do you know what got me through it?" With no response from Sophie, Sally continued to talk.  
"It was you, and of course Rosie, you became the two most important people in my life, I wanted to care for you and I still do. If I failed at being a good wife then the least I could do was be a good mother to you and Rosie".  
"You weren't a bad wife mum, dad did love you y'know".  
"Yeah well he had a funny way of showing it, look what I got in return. Hey why don't you go and have a shower or a bath and I'll make you something to eat".  
"I don't really feel like it".  
"Oh go on it will make you feel better, I promise".  
"Okay" Sophie said with lack of enthusiasm.  
Sophie came downstairs with towel dried hair, wearing a cosy long jumper and leggings, making her way to sit at the table.  
"Feel better?" Sally asked with anticipation in her voice.  
"Yeah, thanks". Sophie said as she put on a fake smile so that her mum doesn't think that all her efforts have gone to waste.  
"I'm sorry I can't keep you company but, you get this down ya neck, I've made ya' favourite boiled egg and toast. Right it's time for me to go to work now but I can check up on you during my lunch hour".  
"Mum you don't have to do that. I'm not a kid, I'll be fine".  
"Okay then well if you're sure. I've got to go now otherwise I'll be late. I don't want Mrs Connor to catch me out when it's my turn to do the coffee run. Okay I'll see you later, bye" she said whilst picking up her coat and handbag as she was walking out the door in a hurry".

Sophie only ate half of the food Sally made for her, putting the dish in the sink; she then made her way to the sofa, grabbing the closest cushion to hug against her stomach. She turned on the TV with the remote and started to flick through the channels, none of them appealed to Sophie, resulting in Sophie watching the Jeremy Kyle show. The scenario featured 'I think my fiancée is having an affair with another woman" Sophie immediately turned the TV off chucking the remote back on the coffee table, clutching the cushion with both arms, with her head buried in the top of the cushion.

A few minutes later she decided to go out window shopping, it's always what she and Sian did when they wanted to be themselves before they came out. Sophie put on her coat and boots before heading out the door.

As she got off the bus and walked through town, Sophie started to relive the happy memories her and Sian shared together when they were in town, like when they used to catch each other off guard when giving each other sneaky kisses when they were somewhere quiet or no one was looking. Sophie also remembered there little inside jokes that they shared together that would grab strangers' attention when they randomly started laughing.

As Sophie remembered the memories she became sad and sat down on the nearest wooden bench. She wanted to suppress her feelings and make them go away, she was sick and tired of feeling the way she did. Just as that thought came through her head, there was a sign that caught the corner of her eye from the sun's reflection, it said '15% off all booze'. Sophie was hesitant at first but then thought to herself. "Well is it gonna get any better if I don't?" So she made her way to the shop and grabbed the biggest bottle of booze she could get her hands on. Sophie thought that they wouldn't serve her again when she was drunk so she bought three bottles.

Day turned into night and Sally had finished work for the day and returned home, she shouted out to Sophie "I'm back" as she took her coat off and placed her keys on the table next to the stairs. With no reply Sally became worried and phoned Sophie. Sophie became too drunk to realise her phone was ringing as it was on vibrate. With no answer Sally left her a message saying "Hi Sophie it's just me, I'm sure you're alright but when you get this call or text me okay" and hung up.

Sophie continued to drink whilst she walked the streets, as it became darker Sophie became more vulnerable. A group of lads came up to Sophie and said "having a bad time?" A guy teased. Sophie responded with "I'm fine just… Just leave me a... Alone". Another guy said "well I thought we could make you feel better, y'know". He said as he pinned Sophie up against the wall, thrusting her thigh.

Maddie was walking up the same street and saw that Sophie was being teased and groped which sent alarm bells ringing in her head that she should do something. So with a big voice she shouted out "Oi what do you think ya' doin'? Maddie shouted as she walked closer to the victim. Another guy came up close to Maddie and said "Do you want some an all then?" Maddie shoved the guy away from her taking the glass bottle away from Sophie and smashing it against a brick wall to use as a weapon, "Just back off okay?" the group of guys didn't think it was worth the effort and walked away. The guy that was holding Sophie threw her to the floor, making her have shattered glass in her knee.

A few seconds after the guys had walked away Maddie started to help Sophie up from the ground.  
"Are you okay? Maddie asked with a concerned tone to her voice.  
Sophie still being a little out of it, it took her a couple seconds longer to respond, having to really think about how she felt as all her emotions felt numb from the alcohol.  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just my knee" Maddie quickly glanced at Sophie's knee and briefly saw that some of the shattered glass impaled her knee when Sophie fell to the ground.  
"Let's just sit you down and I'll have a proper look at ya knee" Maddie said whilst helping Sophie walk to the nearest bench".

When Sophie sat down she began to sober up a little bit, she was still drunk but at least she could talk properly. Maddie examined Sophie's knee and saw the glass sticking out. "We should really take you to hospital, you might need stitches".  
"No no no no, that's the last place I want to be right now, can't ya just take the glass out ya self" Sophie replied, not knowing how serious the injury could be.  
"I could but you might still have some glass left in ya knee"  
"Well that's a risk I am more than willing to take".  
"Ooh bit of a dare devil aren't ya... You really don't want to go to hospital do ya". Sophie shakes her head, which Maddie found too cute to disagree with.  
"Listen I can't take the glass out here, why don't you come with me to my place and I'll take the glass out there, it's not far, it's literally just round the corner". Sophie somehow felt secure with the stranger she had just met so she agreed saying "Yeah sure, but first, what's your name?".  
"Maddie, my name is Maddie, what's yours?"  
"Sophie"  
"Right then Sophie let's help you up" Maddie helped Sophie hobble all the way to her house.  
"Sit ya self-down, make yourself comfy while I try to find some bandages and other things I might need". Maddie came back with a huge plaster, bandage, tweezers, some tape, scissors and a cleansing wipe.  
"Do I really need all that just for a few cuts on ma knee".  
"Well you won't let me take you to the hospital so this will have to do". Maddie sat on the coffee table opposite Sophie and laid the equipment out next to her. She began to take the glass out very cautiously so that no flecks of glass would break off and be left in Sophie's knee but fast enough so that it wasn't torture for Sophie. Once she took all the glass out Maddie needed to clean the wound which involved Sophie having to take off her leggings.  
"I'm not trying to be creepy or anything but I need you to take off your leggings so I can clean your cuts and put the bandage on, here's a blanket to cover your legs, would you like me to make you some tea while you get undressed?"  
"Yeah that would be nice thanks". Sophie just agreed and went along with everything Maddie was saying to her, as she still didn't really understand what she was doing, but knew that Maddie was a person that she could. Maddie gave her a friendly smile as she was leaving to head for the kitchen.

As Maddie was leaving Sophie thought to herself, "Shit, she smiled at me. She's just being friendly she's not into girls. I can't start these feelings anyway, it's still WAY too soon after Sian. Even by the way she looks screams saying that she doesn't play for my time anyway". Sophie mumbles away to herself in the hopes to convince her brain to not start to have feelings for someone so soon after Sian.

Sophie took all her clothes off from the waist down leaving her pants on. Sophie carefully took her leggings off, trying to avoid making her knee hurt any more than it already did, then sat down and placed the blanket over her thighs, ready for when Maddie came back in the room.

A few minutes later, Maddie came back in with two mugs of tea in each hand, giving Sophie's to her as she sat down on the coffee table directly opposite, and placing her own next to her. Maddie carefully lifted Sophie leg up and placed Sophie's foot on the edge of the coffee table in between Maddie's thighs. This made Sophie start to feel uncomfortable as the butterflies in her stomach began to grow and become more intense. Maddie could see the vulnerable look in Sophie's eyes and tried to reassure her by placing her hand under the calf of Sophie's leg. Sophie could see that Maddie was only trying to be kind, but it didn't help how she felt as Maddie's lingering hand only made things worse. Sophie hated herself for starting to have new feelings for a different girl, especially as it was her feelings that did the damage to her and Sian's relationship in the first place. But Sophie could never forget Sian, the new feelings that she was having for Maddie would never replace how she felt about Sian.

Maddie ripped open the cleansing wipe and started to clean Sophie's wound interrupting Sophie's short daze. Sophie tried to hold in her pain but in the end and had to admit.  
"Jesus Christ, that stings like a bitch"  
"Sorry, but my mum always used to do it for me so I just figured this would be the best thing for you".  
"Geez, how much longer are you going to wipe for, it feels like I've been sting by a 1,000 stinging nettles".  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad, don't be such a baby. Have you seen your cuts? They're pretty deep so unless you want an infection, I think you would rather stick to the disinfectant wipe". Maddie replies sarcastically.  
"Yeah exactly, they're pretty deep. So go easy".  
"Well I guess that's the price you have to pay for not wanting to go to hospital, unless you've changed your mind?" Maddie responded sarcastically.  
"Nope". Sophie replies, admitting her defeat and that Maddie was right.

After Maddie cleaned and bandaged Sophie's knee up, Sophie couldn't but feel so grateful for Maddie's help.  
"I don't think I said this before but I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, most people wouldn't have done what you did, they probably would of just pretended that they saw nothin', as they wouldn't have liked to risk their own safety, so thank you for saving me. I have no idea where I could've ended up if it wasn't for you, for all I know I could be lying dead on the ground, God knows where". Maddie didn't like the thought of seeing Sophie dead on the ground somewhere. From what Sophie's seen so far Maddie appeared to have a kind soul, so she wanted to help people as much as possible and that she could.

Maddie noticed that Sophie had a bus return ticket peeking out of her coat pocket in the corner of her eye, and then looked at the time which she read as nearly 2am in the morning.  
"You don't have to, but do you want to stay here tonight? It's too late to catch any more buses now" Sophie was shocked that she knew that she had to get a bus home. "Yeah I'd like to but how did you know I caught a bus?" "I saw the return bus ticket peeking out of your coat pocket; would you like to borrow some clothes to sleep in? Sophie felt flattered by Maddie's generosity and kindness and responded with "Yeah, please".

Maddie went upstairs to her bedroom and picked out some pyjamas for Sophie to wear and came back into the lounge "Here, you can wear these".  
"Thanks Mads, I can call you Mads can I?"  
"Yeah you can call me whatever you want" Maddie replied. "I'll get changed as well I'll be back in 10".

"Okay" Sophie said.

A few minutes later Sophie knocks on Maddie's bedroom door, she sits down on the bed, next to Maddie. "Can we talk for a bit? I don't really like to be on my own at the moment".

"Yeah, sure". Maddie gladly accepted  
Sophie walked in with a smile on her face. Maddie started off the conversation as Sophie sat down on the bed next to her, creating some chemistry between the two of them.  
"So how come you wanted to get so pissed you could hardly think?" Maddie questioned.  
"Ah well, that is a long, painful, and still very new story" Maddie rolled her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at Sophie, practically begging her to tell the story. Sophie couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes so she began her reasoning.  
"Okay, okay I'll tell you… I, I had a girlfriend... I know shock horror I'm gay". Sophie said humorously, trying to lighten the mood if Maddie took it personally, which she didn't.  
"We dated for over a year and a half… before we were together we were really close, like we would do everything together, we were inseparable. And then we were gonna get married, but just before that, one of our friends who is also a girl started to make me question my relationship. Sian the girl who I was gonna marry, she went away on holiday with her mum who she hardly ever sees because Sian lived with me at the time, so obviously she was gonna go, so I missed her like crazy. Our friend who is called Amber decided she wanted to cheer me up by taking me on a night out to a club. A guy tried to chat me up and wouldn't take no for an answer, he didn't believe that I was gay and had a girlfriend. So Amber made sure he got the message by kissing me in front of him. Amber is not gay, I don't think she's even bi, she just wanted the attention and liked to play with people's heads, and now I've screwed everything good in my life... Until now". Sophie admitted the last two words as she gazed into Maddie's hypnotising blue eyes.

Maddie was engrossed in Sophie's story and smiled at the compliment at the end, making her feel a certain pressure to say something meaningful and that will help Sophie, like friends do.  
"For the record this Amber girl, shouldn't have played you like that, which is just cruel. Secondly I'm not surprised that guy tried to hit on you, because you are freakin' hot" Sophie blushed and interrupted Maddie and said "No I'm not I'm a mess".  
Maddie quickly responded "No you're not, you're beautiful. I'm pretty sure you could have any girl you wanted, and I'm sure your fiancée was upset as you were when you two broke up, by the sounds of things you two were almost unbreakable".  
"Yeah we were and I stuffed things up, big time".  
"Well I'm glad I saved you from those thugs, you don't deserve to be taken advantage of, the thought of it, doesn't even bare thinking about".  
"Aww thanks, you've only known me for a couple of hours and you're already a better friend than some of my friends I've had for years" They gaze into each other's eyes making their affections for each other grow further.  
"Anyway, enough about me, I want to know more about you, how did you come to live here all by yourself, it must get pretty lonely, as it's so big".  
"I don't live here completely by myself, my brother Ben who's 15, he lives here too but he's staying over at his girlfriend's house, so I went out for a walk because I didn't want to be on my own. That's how I found you, and how did I come to live here? That is also a long story as well. I don't know how to say this without it being so full on but my mum died last year, she committed suicide, she was diagnosed with bipolar and in the end her condition won". Tears start to fill up in Maddie's eyes making them glisten in the dim light. "I tried to help her but she did everything in her power to stop me from helping... I was the one who found her… She was just hanging there, helplessly, all limp. She bought one of those bars that guys like to do pull ups on…. She attached it to the kitchen doorway, not this house a different house; I couldn't live there anymore, not after being the one who found her. She attached the bar to the wall and then got some rope and tied it to the bar and then around her neck and hung herself from there. My brother misses her every day, I do as well but in a way I'm glad that she is in heaven, if there is a heaven. She doesn't have to feel sad anymore or worthless. I don't have to worry about coming home anymore and finding that she's taken a whole bottle of pills washed down with a bottle of vodka. My dad well, I don't see him either, he's in the army, and he goes out on tour sometimes for more than 12 months at a time, so I barely get to see him".  
At this point Maddie was in tears; Sophie embraced Maddie trying to comfort her. They both move up the bed so that they can lie down with Maddie's head lying against Sophie's chest.

Sophie tried to lighten the mood by saying "This better than therapy".  
"You're the first person I've talked about this to since everything has happened; I've bottled everything up for so long hiding it all".  
"I'm glad you've finally talked to someone about it, I don't know whether you've heard or not but apparently people say it's better to talk to about things than hold it all in" Sophie says  
"Yeah I've heard that too, well we'll see if I feel better or worse tomorrow, I'll blame you if I do feel worse". Maddie said playing along with the joke.  
Both Maddie and Sophie fall asleep in each other's arms, realising that both have at least created a solid friendship.


	2. Disaster Struck

**Chapter 2: Disaster Struck **

Sophie woke up the next morning realising that her head wasn't resting on Sian's pillow, she turned her body to face Maddie, realising the person wasn't Sian dampened her spirit but was still thankful for the company. She got up, out of bed feeling disorientated and saw the bandage on her knee, making her realise what happened last night.

Sophie quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get herself some water, for her banging headache from all the alcohol she drank yesterday. Trying to not wake Maddie up she crept out the bedroom, downstairs to the kitchen. Maddie soon woke up from the sound of the kitchen tap running, she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where the sound was coming from. Maddie stopped and stood leaning on the kitchen doorway with her arms crossed with a flirty smile on her face, where she saw Sophie wearing her tank top with her own underwear on.

"Do you want some paracetamol for that headache of yours?" Maddie asked. Sophie jumped by the sudden voice that came from behind her, which made Maddie chuckle a little inside.

"Jesus! Why d'ya have to sneak up on me like that, especially when I have a banging headache". Sophie said jokingly. Maddie paused for a second with that continued flirty smile on her face, she then replied saying "Do you want some paracetamol? They're in the top cupboard just there" looking in the direction where the cupboard was. Sophie reached up to look in the top cupboard to find the medication whilst Maddie was admiring Sophie's body that was slightly stretched.

"Found them?". Maddie asked.

"Yeah, thanks". Sophie walked back to where she was before and leant against the kitchen worktop to take her pills. Maddie walked inside the kitchen and stood opposite Sophie and sat on the kitchen worktop.

"Listen, last night, you can say if I'm wrong or not but I felt like we had a connection, something that I've never experienced with anyone before, I was hoping that we could stay in contact, y'know, after you've gone". Maddie asked.

"Oh I was hoping I could stay here forever". Sophie teased. "No but seriously though, I'd like that, you've helped me a lot, and god knows where I could have ended up last night if it weren't for you, so you're a true mate already" Sophie said, and then went up to Maddie and asked her to get down so she could give her hug. "I've got to go now, is it okay if I text you later when I get home?".

"Yeah sure that's fine. I was gonna get in the shower now anyway so I'll see you whenever"

"Yeah, see ya".

"Bye".

Sophie looked at Maddie's body as she was walking away into the bathroom and she liked what she saw, but felt guilty for moving on so quickly from Sian. She tried making that thought go away by walking to Maddie's bedroom to get dressed. Just before she headed out the door she wrote her number down on a piece of paper ending it with a kiss. She put her number on Maddie's pillow and left. After Maddie got out of the shower she went into her bedroom and found the number on her pillow, she looked up and smiled with slight excitement.

* * *

Sophie returned home from Maddie's house and noticed that there was a message on her phone, it was from Maddie, it said

**"Hey, I hope you got home okay - Maddie xx".**

Maddie's text cheered Sophie up as she was facing reality of being alone again. Sophie replied immediately saying  
**"Yeah, I'm okay thanks, just don't like being home on my own. I've got to work later, but after, do you want to hang out? Xx".**  
Maddie was at home making a sandwich when her phone vibrated against the kitchen worktop. She read what Sophie sent with a smile on her face in anticipation of seeing Sophie again.

**"Sure! What time? Where do you wanna meet?".**  
Sophie was already holding her phone in her hands waiting for the reply from Maddie.

**"I'll meet you at 9:30pm at your house".**  
Maddie replied instantly. **"Sure, can't wait xx"**

Sophie grabbed a quick snack to eat and then got ready for work. The hours went by tediously during Sophie's shift at work. She checked her phone time and time again for a text from Maddie when there were no customers, but nothing was sent.

Just as Sophie's shift was nearly over, a middle aged woman with blonde hair wearing all black and high heels walked into the local shop. It was a familiar face, but a face that Sophie thought she would never see again in her life. The woman looked very upset as she began to start talking.

"Hiya Sophie, bet ya thought you wouldn't see me this soon". Sophie becomes speechless by the presence of Janet Powers, Sian's mum.

A few seconds later and still nothing has been said between the two of them, Sophie begins to feel the awkward silence in the room and manages to come up with a sentence to say to Janet.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here so soon after the wedding?" Sophie tried to say as softly as she could, not wanting to start an argument, but that's the last of Janet's worries at the moment. Sian's mum inhaled the air in the room slightly to help her build up the courage needed for what she was about to say to Sophie.

"I'm here because of Sian" Janet said with a slight pause at the end.

"Okay.. Do you want to come to the house? My shift is nearly finished". Sophie said softly in response, sensing that there was something wrong.

"No I'm okay thanks, I won't be staying long... I didn't think I was going to see you again let alone have a conversation with you that we're about to have. There's no 'nice' way for me to put this but I'll just spit it out for both our sakes. When you and Sian broke up she was devastated. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, all she did was cry because she was so heartbroken. So I said to her. Listen love, why don't you on holiday and make yourself feel better. Sian eventually agreed and decided to go skiing in Austria for cold, fresh air, away from everything. So she went to Austria and as she was being driven to the resort... Uhh..." Sian's mum starts to get emotional, she sniffs trying to hold her emotions inside.

"The driver of the car... He umm... He, had a heart attack ... and became unconscious at the wheel of the car. The car went out of control and ended up being at the edge of the mountain with no way for Sian to get out before it went over. So in her last moments she recorded a message on her phone, which is why I am here right now".

Janet handed a now emotional Sophie, Sian's phone to her with the recorded message on. Janet then left the shop with a sad smile on her face.

Sophie began to stare at Sian's phone, reminiscing of the happy memories they had, taking selfies and pictures together, memories the phone was once filled with, but now the phone has become tainted by the message lingering in the voice memos. Sophie walked into the back room of the shop with the phone still in her hand. Sophie paced the room up and down in distress, she didn't know if she could cope hearing the final words of her true love, but not knowing would kill her inside even more. Sophie settled on playing the message and lent against the wall near the door to hear it.

"Sophie, I haven't got much time so I really hope that you get to hear this because I love you Sophie Webster. There I said it, even after the wedding I still love you, you're the person I care, love and cherish the most on this entire earth. Before we came out and we were kissing in the builders yard do you remember what I said to ya' I said.. (car moves slightly) I said you're the one that I love no one else not ever, you better believe me. Well I still believe in what I said to ya all those months ago, and by loving you, that means I want you to be happy. I want you to meet someone who feels exactly the same way as I do for you. I want you to have the best time of your life and if that means going to church or going to parties and festivals then do it because I want want to be looking down on you in heaven, being happy for you as well, because you mean the world to me".

The recording gets cut off abruptly without saying goodbye. At this point Sophie fell to the floor with legs up against her stomach in floods of tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Back at Maddie's house, the time began to tick past 9:30pm, leaving Maddie confused and wondering why Sophie hasn't turned up yet or answered any of her calls or texts, so Maddie decided to make her way to Dev's shop to see if Sophie was still working. When Maddie arrived outside the shop she noticed that the lights were still on so she walked inside and overheard someone crying. Alarmed thinking it might be Sophie she hurried over to the back room where she found Sophie curled up on the floor. Concerned, Maddie fell to her knees and asked Sophie what happened.

"What happened? Hang on don't say anything I'll lock up"

Maddie grabbed the keys from under the till and locked the door and turned the lights out creating a calmer atmosphere for Sophie to relax in. Maddie helped Sophie sit up and sat on the floor with her, holding Sophie tight in her arms.

"Shhh, It's okay". Maddie said trying to reassure Sophie.

"I killed her! It's all my fault I should of never of driven her away!" Sophie cried trying to break free from Maddie's embrace, but there was no way that Maddie was ever letting Sophie go in this state.

Maddie assumed that she was talking about Sian and spent most of the night comforting and calming Sophie down. About two hours later Sophie was calm with her head against Maddie's chest as she was stroking Sophie's hair.

* * *

It's about two and a half hours after Maddie turned up and found Sophie on the floor crying. She loved comforting and being with Sophie but the thought of sitting on a cold, hard floor any longer made her body feel broken. So she asked Sophie if she was ready to go home yet.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?". Maddie asked softly.  
"Yeah, please" Sophie said vulnerably.

Maddie untangled Sophie's arms that were wrapped around her own stomach, then helped Sophie up as she got up. As they both stood up they looked into each other's eyes. Sophie had a sad look on her face with a tear still lingering her cheek. Maddie wiped away the tear with her thumb and reassured Sophie.  
"It's gonna be okay, I'm going to help you, I'm not going away anytime soon" Sophie responded with a sad nod in agreement to what Maddie said and gave Maddie one last hug before walking back together to Sophie's house.

At this point it was around quarter to one in the morning so they had to be quiet to avoid waking Sally up. They went upstairs into Sophie's room. Maddie helped Sophie sit down on the bed and then quietly put Sophie's lava lamp on. Maddie helped Sophie take off her socks and shoes, with her jacket and jeans and then draped Sophie's duvet over her. Maddie then kissed Sophie's forehead goodnight. Sophie broke the silence and whispered if she wanted to stay with her.  
"Don't go, I need you, don't leave me"  
"As much as I want to stay I need to be back for Ben when he wakes up in the morning, and what's ya mum gonna think when she my ugly face in the morning".  
"You're not ugly. Just stay a bit longer.. Please?" Maddie couldn't resist Sophie's offer and said.

"Okay, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, but I'll be gone when you wake up"

Sophie was happy that her new crush and friend was staying with her at her most vulnerable time. Maddie laid down on the bed next to Sophie holding hands.

Sophie didn't take very long to fall asleep as she was so tired from the emotional strain. As Sophie was asleep Maddie took everything in for a few moments. The new found attraction to Sophie, and to girls in general was still very new to Maddie. She knew she liked Sophie a little differently to how she was supposed to feel. All her life Maddie has always been afraid of showing her true feelings. It's one of the reasons why she never felt and had true love.

Afraid of accidentally falling asleep, Maddie ungripped her hand from Sophie's and placed it on the duvet. Maddie then as quietly as she could, got off the bed leaving the lava lamp on and walked out of Sophie's room, creeping downstairs and walked back home.


	3. Party Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Party Jealousy**

The next morning Sophie came downstairs in her dressing gown and was greeted by Sally who was already dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast for them both.

"Hiya love, did you sleep okay, I've made you some tea and toast?". Sally asked as she went to sit at the table  
"Yeah, kinda and thanks". Sophie sat at the table next to her mum.  
"Do you know what it seems ages, since we've had a good old chat, what have you been up to? Where did you go when you were gone all night the other night?"  
"Mum, stop with the 50 questions about my life, I've been meaning to tell you about what happened the other night but I just haven't had the chance".  
"Well go on then give us the goss, or whatever Rosie says"  
"I met a new friend and they've helped me a lot with... y'know"  
Sally interrupted Sophie and said "Oh this isn't one of your 'friends' is it? Because I can't be dealing with that right now and I don't think you should either because it's all still very fresh and new in ya mind".  
"Oh mum, give it a rest! It's not like that and I'm not that stupid to rush into things y'know, and how did you even know that it was a girl?"  
"Look who's the one with the 50 questions now? and it was just a lucky guess, these couple of days you've been out ya room and out the door, which is unlike you this past week".  
"Well you guessed right"  
"I know my daughter" Sally said with a smug look on her face taking a sip of tea  
Sophie took a bite out of her toast with disappointment that she couldn't tell Sally the whole truth about what's been going on in her life, especially about Sian. That's when she turned to Maddie. She was the only person Sophie could turn to and openly talk about things without feelings judged.

After Sally left for work Sophie turned to her phone and texted Maddie.

_Hey, how are you?_

Maddie picked up her phone immediately when she heard it buzz

_Yeah I'm fine, my body is feeling it from that floor last night mind you but, I'm good thanks, how are you feeling?_

Sophie saw the message that popped up on her screen and saw that it was Maddie which made her smile

_I feel so bad for making you sit on the floor. I tried talking to my mum about what's been going on but she wasn't in a listening mood this morning so I didn't manage to tell her all of it ._

_What did you tell her then?_

_I just told her that I met a new friend and she went off on one and... yeah I won't go into detail because that would just be boring and I don't want to talk about it. Do you wanna meet up later?_

_I have to go to a few lectures today but we can still meet up later._

_Oh so you go to college or uni? _

_I go to college, I study psychology, sociology and photography._

_Wow those are big subjects, sorry I'm probably keeping you from studying_

_No it's fine I like talking to you, but I think realistically I need to study._

_That's fine, I'll bug you later ;). _

Maddie went to college and met up with her friends who were arranging a party for later on that night, and asked if Maddie wanted to tag along and bring anyone else she knew. The first person she thought of was Sophie. So she agreed to go to the party and bring along anyone else she knew.

_Maddie: Hey, my lectures have finished for the day and my friends have invited me to a party and asked if I knew anyone they can come too, what do ya think?_

_Sophie: When is the party?_

_Maddie: Tonight, too soon?_

_Sophie: Kinda... with everything that's gone on, and I won't know anyone._

_Maddie: C'mon it will do ya good and you know me and I'll introduce you to everyone that I know so you won't be on your own._

_Sophie: Okay, I'll come, but you better not run off with some fella._

_Maddie: Trust me I won't be doing that. Shall I meet you at your place at 8pm?_

_Sophie: Sounds good._

_Maddie: Great._

* * *

Party time began to get closer and Maddie came and knocked on Sophie's door around 7:30pm, half an hour before the time they agreed. Sophie opened the door and said

"You're early!" With a smile on her face

"Yeah I am I just wanted to see you for a bit before the party that's all"

"Awh sweet, well you can help me pick an outfit then, come in".

"Thanks" Maddie said as she was walking into the living room.

"Mum, this is Maddie, y'know the friend that I was talking to you about earlier?"

"Hi Maddie" Sally said cautiously.

"Hi". Maddie replied.

"Maddie just came over because we're going out to a party so she's just helping me choose an outfit"

"Right... I don't want no funny buissness up there do you hear me? I want the door open at all times." Warning Sophie

"Mum, why do ya have to be so embarrassing all the time, like I said before it's not like that"

"Oh isn't it"

"No it's not, why do you always have to assume things that aren't true, c'mon Maddie. And yes I am shutting the door because of privacy, and not for the reasons you think"

Maddie and Sophie go upstairs into Sophie's room, Maddie sits on the bed whilst Sophie finds clothes out from her wardrobe to choose from.

"I'm sorry about my mum" Sophie apologising for her mother..

"Nah, it's fine, families fall out all the time"

"Yeah but not in front of friends, that's a new level even for her, she must be still hung up on the fact that she caught me and Sian"

"What, she caught you two doin' it?

"Yeah even that argument was in front of Tyrone, my mum's friend""

"Oh my god" Maddie laughed.

"Shall I wear jeans and a flashy top, or a dress?" Sophie questioned

"Well it depends.. Are you looking to pull or just look super hot?"

"Hmm dunno... I don't wanna seem like a slag for first impressions an all, but I don't want to seem boring, I want to give 'em something to look at"

"How about a top that shows a bit of cleavage but doesn't scream 'f*** me'"

Maddie got up and looked through Sophie's wardrobe to find a top, she found one that was black, sparkly, low cut to show a little bit of cleavage but not too much so that her boobs would hang out.

"Hey, how about this top? You can wear it with these leather leggings and this gold statement necklace if you like?"

Sophie liked what Maddie chose out of her wardrobe and couldn't wait to put it on

"Yeah that looks great, I'll change now"

Maddie was happy that Sophie took her suggestion on board with what seemed like no hesitation. She felt that her opinion mattered to Sophie and she trusted her. Maddie sat back down on the bed.

Sophie felt that their friendship was strong enough that she felt comfortable changing clothes in front of Maddie, and it was also to see her reaction, to start working out what orientation Maddie is. Maddie's reaction was very neutral, she acted as if it was just a normal thing to do. Once Sophie finished getting dressed she then went and put some make up on. As Maddie was watching Sophie put make up on she thought that Sophie didn't need all that make up on to look beautiful, she thought she was beautiful just the way she was. So she said to Sophie

"Y'know you don't need all that make up on to look pretty" Maddie said as she got off the bed and walked closer to Sophie

"Yeah I do, it covers up all my imperfections" Sophie said whilst applying make up powder.

"What imperfections? You're beautiful, you don't have any"

"Sophie smiled sweetly back to Maddie at her comment. Their conversation created some sexual tension between them both, which they both denied and got interrupted by Sally walking in the room to check if nothing was going on.

"Are you girls ready yet, you've been in here ages"

"Yes mum, we're leaving now" Sophie sighed and both Maddie and Sophie left for the party.

* * *

Both Maddie and Sophie entered the party that was jam packed full of people, once they walked in further they were greeted by a couple Maddie's friends. One of them was tall, black short combed hair with striking blue eyes and slight stubble, wearing a black shirt with two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up with a black waistcoat on top and black tight jeans, the other friend went for a more casual look, wearing a dark grey converse baseball t-shirt with charcoal jeans and grey converses, and his light brown hair combed back into a snapback. They went up to the girls and greeted them.

"Hey Mads, who's your friend?" One guy asked flirtatiously, the other guy was in awe of Maddie and came across much more nervous than his friend.  
"This is Sophie, and these two goons are Tom and Liam.  
"Nice to meet ya Sophie, do you two want a drink?" Tom asked politely  
"We'll have whatevers' goin' ta" Maddie ordered  
"Let's get the ladies a drink Liam" Tom said as they walked to the bar.  
"Don't mind Tom, he flirts with everyone so just brush him off if he gets too much"  
"Thanks for the warning".

Sophie and Maddie only just arrived at the party and already Sophie became worried that she would lose her party companion to Liam who had his eyes on Maddie, which made Sophie become jealous.  
The guys came back with four ciders for each of them, Tom giving one cider to Sophie and Liam giving the other free cider to Maddie. Tom decided to do a toast, they all raised their bottles in the air whilst Tom said.

"Chin up and neck it down, 'cause it's gonna be one hell of a party". They all clinked their bottles together and then drank.  
Tom seemed to take on the leader role of the crew and said.  
"Right let's play some games"  
"What kind of games?" Maddie asked  
"Drinking games of course, why what were you expecting? You and your dirty mind". Tom said cheekily.  
"Let's start with whoever drinks a cider in under 8 seconds gets free drinks for the rest of the night, so who's first?" Liam proposed  
"I'll go first, show the girls how to do it". Tom said cockily. Tom held his cider in his hand while the others start chanting the song so he could drink.  
"We like to drink with Tom, 'cause Tom is our mate and when we drink with Tom he gets it down 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1". The three cheered as Tom chugged his drink down without any sign of stopping which got the party started for the foursome.  
"Free drinks to Tom for the rest of the night!" Liam shouted which spurred Sophie on to take on the challenge, showing the boys whose boss.  
"I'll go next next" Sophie said confidently which started up the song again, sung by the others. We like to drink with Soph, 'cause Soph is our mate and when we drink Soph she gets it down in 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Sophie just scraped through and manages to get it down in time, proving Tom, that girls can be just as good. Sophie said to Maddie if she wanted to go next as she was standing next to her.  
"Maddie, your turn now"  
"Challenge accepted, but I'm not sure if I'm not gonna make it" Maddie said whilst clinking her bottle with Sophie's empty bottle  
We like to drink with Maddie 'cause Maddie is our mate and when we drink with Maddie she gets it down in 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Maddie just doesn't quite manage to get it down in the 8 seconds, but she continues to drink the tiny bit that was left at the bottom of her bottle.  
"Better luck next time mate" Tom said, going over across to Maddie putting his arm round her shoulders and his other arm round Sophie's shoulders.

Liam felt a little sympathy for Maddie as he wanted her to complete the challenge, so that she didn't have to pay for all the drinks through the night, so he decided to purposely not drink all his drink to help Maddie pay for all the drinks.  
We like to drink with Liam 'cause Liam is our mate and when we drink with Liam he gets it down in 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Liam purposefully failed to get his drink down in time which led Tom to say.  
"Mate, you normally neck them down with ease, what ya playin' at?.. Aw has somebody gone soft for someone?" Tom said, teasing Liam for losing.  
"No, give over ya' self"  
"Right to make up for it you can play some beer pong with over there".  
Liam was reluctant to play beer pong with Tom as he wanted to spend some more time with Maddie, but he was encouraged by Maddie leaving him no choice to play with Tom.  
"Right Me and Liam are going to play beer pong over there while you girls enjoy the party"  
"I don't know.." Liam said hesitantly  
"Go on, it will be fine"  
With Maddie's approval Liam went and played beer pong with Tom.  
"Someone's got an eye for you" Sophie said cheekily as the boys walked away  
"No he hasn't, we're just mates, I see him as a brother, nothin' else, nothin' more'  
"Well that still doesn't mean he can't fancy ya'"  
"C'mon, let's get another drink, 'cause I still feel sober" Maddie said trying to change the subject. Sophie smirked.

As the party went on and the boys had finished playing beer pong. Liam invited Maddie to dance with him on the dance floor, which Maddie happily accepted making Sophie become jealous. But a couple seconds later Tom invited Sophie to dance with him which she said yes to because there was nothing else to do. Both pairs walk to the dance floor together, Liam and Maddie hold hands which Sophie saw behind them and Tom notices Sophie's reaction from the couple holding hands but doesn't mention anything. Once all four were on the dance floor they began to dance, as they danced, Sophie looked over her shoulder and saw that Maddie was happy with Liam, which degraded her but she still carried on dancing, to give no impression to Maddie that she was unhappy.  
As they all dance they become one group and then gradually Sophie and Maddie dance together and then Tom and Liam doing their own dancing, this doesn't last very long as Liam gains back Maddie back as his partner and asked her to go outside with him for a bit so they could talk alone privately, Maddie was unsure, not knowing what it made lead to, but was reassured by his kind gestures and took his hand while they walk outside.  
Once the pair left Tom mentioned something to Sophie about her feelings.

"She's straight y'know"  
"Ay? What you on about?"  
"Maddie. She's not into you"  
"How do you know her sexuality?"  
"'Cause me, her and Liam have been friends since infant school, she would of said something to us by now"  
"Not necessarily"  
"Look, I can see you like Maddie and I want her to be happy, we have a kinda brother sister relationship, after we were in a romantic relationship"  
"What? You two were together?"  
"That doesn't matter, the point is do you want Maddie to realise you like her or not?"  
"Well yeah but". Tom interrupts Sophie and says  
"Look I have a plan, that might get Maddie's attention to ya'"  
"What's your plan?"

Meanwhile Tom and Sophie were discussing plans Maddie and Liam were outside talking on a balcony looking at the stars in the night sky.  
"What did you bring me out here for?" Maddie questioned.  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you outside in the fresh air"  
"Well if you count Manchester city air fresh then"  
"Y'know what I mean... We've been friends for nearly two decades now so I feel like we can say anything to each other"  
"Okay then what are ya gonna say"  
"Well you're not exactly making this easy for me"  
"Sorry, go on". Liam held Maddie's hand in both of his. Maddie was starting to become anxious about what he was going to say to her.  
"I care about what you think. A lot, and I'm glad we're friends, delighted even. But I wanna be more than friends. I wanna be the last person you text at night and wake up in the morning and be the first. I want to be in your thoughts every single minute of every single day because you certainly are in mine. I wanna be the only person you turn to, to express all your feelings to. To hold you when you're down and lonely or even just need a hug. I want to have late night dates with you, to laugh 'til our stomachs hurt and fall asleep having endless conversations. I want you to be by my side and, I want to be by yours if you let me. What do you think?"

With that just been said Sophie walks outside and sees Maddie and Liam sitting down holding hands, interpreting the wrong impression of what the situation was. Sophie storms back in, leaving the party.

"Sophie wait! I've got to go after her I'm sorry, something might of happened". Maddie ran after Sophie, walking out of the party. They're round the corner from the party where both of them stop. Sophie didn't want to talk outside she just wanted to go home and take her heels off, so she invited Maddie back to her place.

Once Sophie and Maddie arrived home they both sat on the couch. Maddie had a concerned look on her face, worried that Tom might of tried something on her.  
"Are you okay? Tom didn't try anything did he?"  
"No he didn't no"  
"Then what's up?"  
"Just seeing you with Liam just made me feel... I'm sorry, I over reacted"  
"No it's fine, honest, I liked it, I like you"  
Maddie leaned in closer towards Sophie kissing her lips softly for a brief moment.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that I've got to get back to Ben". Maddie quickly backed away and ran out the door leaving Sophie confused.


	4. Update

Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a quick update and I'm sorry if it mislead you thinking it was a new chapter. It's not, I apologise for the disappointment. Anyway the update was just to say that I won't be writing anymore fan fiction until July. I know I'm really sorry but I'm super busy at the moment with college, it's just getting so stressful. I would much rather write fan fiction than write assignments but hey ho. Anyway I feel like I'm bragging on to you but the last thing I wanted to mention was I'm really gutted that Maddie was killed off :'( I thought if at least she wasn't killed off there could still be a small chance that she could come back like Sian. But oh well. I'm happy for Amy and I hope she goes to achieve great things because she deserves it, she worked so hard taking her A-levels and working on Corrie.

A couple days before Maddie died I had a feeling that when the champagne glass dropped it represented that there would only be one of them moving into the flat. I hoped that I was wrong but no.

The next time you hear from me it will be another chapter! Byee


	5. Night Of Firsts

**Chapter 4: Night Of Firsts**

Sophie woke up the next morning slightly hungover and still as confused as last night. Sophie picked up her phone to see if Maddie had replied at least once to her 76 texts, and 5 voicemails. With no response from Maddie, Sophie became worried and decided to get dressed and sneak out the house before Sally woke up.

As Sophie reached Maddie's house she saw Maddie walk out the house with her back pack on one shoulder. Sophie walked up to Maddie and asked her where she was heading.

"Hey, where you going this early in the morning?". Maddie was surprised to see Sophie as she was hoping she would slip away before Sophie had the chance to find her.

"Uhh, I have college work I really need to catch up on". Sophie was sad that Maddie was talking like nothing happened last night.

"Can you please spare me twenty minutes just for me? I think we really need to talk". Maddie wasn't making excuses that she had college work to catch up on but, the thought of spending more time with Sophie she just couldn't resist.

"Okay I guess I could spare a little time". Both Maddie and Sophie walked into the house and sat down on the sofa where the feelings for one another began.

"I'm sorry". Sophie interrupted Maddie's apology and said

"No need to apologise, it's fine, honestly. I just thought when you hadn't replied to my messages that something was wrong, so I just wanted to know what you are thinking.

"I don't know.. I have so many things going on in my head at the moment, like looking after me and my brother and the stress of college, I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore, my brain has just shut down. All I know is that I like you, a lot. But, I have so many other thoughts in my head like no you shouldn't be doing that it's not right. What would my mum and dad think if they were here? They would be ashamed of me". Sophie tried to reassure Maddie by saying "I'm sure you're dad will understand. If he doesn't at first then he will eventually"

"How do you know, you haven't even met my dad. Your mum still isn't happy even when I come over as a friend". Maddie looked like she was about to burst into tears so Sophie held her, letting her know that everything will be okay. A couple minutes later when Maddie felt more relaxed she broke the hold and started talking about her dad.

"Ever since I was a little girl my dad taught me that I was to grow up and meet a man that would take care of me and love me. He also said for bonus points the guy would have a job in the forces to keep the family tradition going. My mum always said that he should stop putting so much pressure on me. This was all before she began to get sick. I miss her so much, everyday I think about her, wishing I could turn to her for advice. Everyone else has their mother, why can't I have mine?". Maddie paused for a few seconds.

"My dad isn't going to like me". Sophie took hold of Maddie again and lent on the back of the sofa so that Maddie was resting on Sophie's chest.

"Just think in the moment, you don't have to tell your dad now, it must be a while until he returns from tour".

"Yeah he comes back in 5 months".

"You'll be ready by then to tell him. It just feels all new right now, so you have time to deal with it for yourself".

"Why are you being so kind to me, you have problems of your own, you don't need to hear mine too".

"Well just a week ago, I was in bed feeling sorry for myself. You came into my life like a saviour. You stopped me from entering a dark place, not only once but twice in just a week, and for that I am forever grateful. Now it's my turn to help you".

* * *

A couple hours after Maddie and Sophie talked by Maddie's house. Both of them are now at college and work. As Maddie sits down at one of the secluded tables in the library she sees Liam in the distance standing, reading a book in one of the other aisles. She sits down hoping that Liam wouldn't notice her. But, it was inevitable that he would. After Liam quickly finished glancing over the book he saw Maddie in the distance and was surprised to see her as she also hadn't replied to his texts or voicemails. Concerned he went over and sat down next to Maddie.

"Was everything okay with Sophie last night?". Liam's question triggered a mini flashback to when she kissed Sophie, which she wiped away, wanting to concentrate on the current situation.

"Yeah sorry I left so sudden, but Sophie was okay in the end, and about last night, the words you said to me were the sweetest and most thoughtful anyone has ever said to me, but... I can't be with you.. My head is in a mess and in the wrong place to be in a relationship with anyone at the moment... Any girl would be lucky to have you in their life, I would be if things we a lot different but, I can't be there for you like you want me to be". Liam felt gutted being rejected but decided to say the right words as he still cared for Maddie and thought that she must have a lot on her mind and responded saying "I understand. I know you'll do what's right for you in the end, and I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to".

"Thanks, for being amazing with all this. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a friend like you". Liam smiled in response but felt sad that he had to creep back into the friend zone that he tried to get out of. Liam also changed the subject by asking a question.

"So do you need any help with your work?".

"No I'm okay thanks, I think I've got everything covered".

"Okay, well if you're sure you're okay then I've got to go and see one of my lecturers for a tutorial, but I'll speak to you soon". Liam reaches over to Maddie and gives her a friendly hug to show his support to her. After the hug he stands up and picks up his bag and puts it over his shoulder and says "Bye" to Maddie as he leaves and walks away feeling gutted.

Just as Liam walks out the library, Maddie buries her face in her hands, letting out a sigh and rests her head on her book on the table. About half an hour later Maddie recieved a text from Sophie saying "I hope you're okay, if you need to talk then I'm always free".

"Yeah I'm okay I guess. Are you free tonight?".

"Yeah I am".

"Great, Ben is staying over at his friends again, I'll be alone so you can come over if you like".

"Yeah that sounds great, what time do you want me to come over?".

"Umm shall we say 8pm?".

"Sounds good. I'll be over then".

"Great".

* * *

The afternoon came around and Maddie had finished all her work for the day. On her journey home she stopped by the local shop and picked up some alcohol to make jäger bombs and some rum, hoping to drown her feelings from the decisions that she will eventually have to make.

Maddie then returned home after a brief walk from the shop, walking through into the kitchen and placed the bag of alcohol on the worktop and then walked over to the under stairs cupboard where she dropped her college bag off her shoulder and took her shoes off. Maddie then made her way back to the kitchen and started to take the alcohol out of the bag and then made herself a jäger bomb to suppress her feelings with.

After Maddie drank the jäger bomb she made her way upstairs to her bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable, which was her gym clothes - black sports leggings and a long tight fitting black vest top which was cut low so she paired it with a blue bandeau. She also put on a pair of black socks and a grey hoodie, taking out her hair band that was holding her ponytail and brushed through the knots.

* * *

Finally it was 8pm and Sophie turned up and knocked on Maddie's front door. Maddie heard the familiar knock and said "It's open" to let Sophie in the house. Sophie came in and unzipped her coat and placed it on the end of the arm chair and stood waiting for Maddie to make her appearance. Maddie walked in the sitting from the kitchen and greeted her.

"Hey, you're here". She said happily.

"Why wouldn't I be?". Sophie questioned.

"Well everything else is going wrong at the moment so I wouldn't be surprised". Maddie quickly changed the subject and went back into the kitchen, not wanting Sophie to question why."Would you like a drink? I have tea, coffee or if you would like something stronger then I have some rum to have rum and coke, wine or you can have a jäger bomb if you're feeling daring" Maddie said cheekily.

"It's a bit early for jäger bombs don't you think?". Maddie responded making chicken noises.

"I'm not a chicken".

"Prove it. I know you can get drunk that's how I met met you remember?". Maddie said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay I'll have one but then I'm having rum and coke til later".

"Ooh what's happening later?" Maddie asked playfully hoping for something exciting.

"I don't know what's going to be happen with you already acting a bit tipsy".

"Eh! I am not tipsy... I'm... having fun" she said with a pause to think of something to say.

"Oh that's what you call it do ya.

"Yeah so you can join me by getting this down ya neck" she said handing her the first jäger bomb of the night. Sophie took the shot down in one, screwing her face up from the taste of the alcohol.

"Have you eaten?" Maddie asked.

"Nope".

"Good. Let's order Pizza".

Two hours go by and Sophie and Maddie are sat on the sofa together with an empty pizza box on the table and the TV on. Maddie reaches for the remote to turn the TV off.

"Let's play a drinking game".

"What do you wanna play?".

"Hmm do you wanna play never have I ever or would you rather?".

"Let's play never have I ever. What drink are we gonna have?".

"Half rum and half coke shots". Maddie says as she's preparing the drinks".

"I'm game, but you're going first".

"Okay. Never have I ever... Had a near death experience".

"Bit deep for the first one isn't it?" Sophie says and then downs the shot.

"That was just the first one I thought of and what?! How come?".

"Well to keep things short me and my... Ex girlfriend had an argument and I was drunk and ended up falling off a church roof".

"Woah, maybe I shouldn't of chosen that as my first one". Maddie said trying to lighten the mood. "Your turn now".

"Okay. Never have I ever gone out in public without wearing a bra". Maddie took a shot of her drink with a guilty look on her face. Sophie gasped with a smile on her face and asked "Details. Now".

"Well me Liam and Tom were all drunk, and we were walking around town and then Tom dared me to do it. Not just in the dark around town but actually in a supermarket to buy some stuff. I got some really weird looks from people, especially from the cashier, who was a guy by the way". Maddie said laughing at the end.

"Thank god nothing happened to you. I'd hate it if something did. I wouldn't of been able to rescue you like you did for me." Both girls stared into each other's eyes examining each other's featured edging closer together. As soon as they were centimetres apart from each other's lips Sophie cut the hot tension between them by whispering "your turn" extremely softly. After that being said both girls went back to their original places and Maddie began with the next never have I ever.

"Okay never have I ever sat on a rooftop".

"What! You haven't lived. You haven't tried it at least once?...You're coming with me. We're getting a blanket and a bottle of wine to share and we're gonna sit on your roof. Sophie took the blanket that was on the sofa and a bottle of wine out the cupboard and took Maddie's hand and led her upstairs to climb out the window and sit on the roof.

"Wow what a view" Maddie said as she sat down on the roof next to Sophie.

"Here, you'll get cold" Sophie said as she wrapped Maddie in the blanket that they were sharing, making each other gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Sophie broke the silence by asking softly. "who's turn is it again?".

"Uhh, I don't know, I think it's mine but all this alcohol is making my brain fuzzy... Okay. Never have I ever had.. sex".

"It was obvious that Sophie was going to take a sip of drink but Maddie just wanted her to know her secret. Sophie took a swig of alcohol and then expressed her reaction.

"That can't be right Tom said that you two dated".

"He said that? He can't gloat that much because it was only for a couple months when we were in year 8. Nothing happened." both girls laughed it off and Sophie went onto her never have I ever.

"Never have I ever stolen".

"Nope haven't done that one" Maddie laughed.

"Thought you would of at least stole some pick and mix" Sophie laughed.

"You've been watching too much misfits".

"Awe you knew where my reference came from".

"It's a good TV show". Sophie interrupted and said "Great TV show"

"Nah. I prefer Skins."

"Fair enough".

"Okay never have I ever made out with someone" Maddie said vulnerably. Both girls stare at each other for a couple seconds. Sophie responded softly saying "I can fix that" whilst strokimg Maddie's cheek with her thumb. After the response both girls become closer to each other's lips until Maddie closes the final gap and kisses Sophie once, softly and then broke the kiss to look into Sophie's eyes one final time to make sure what she was doing felt right. She goes in again to kiss her this time, but more passionately, caressing Sophie's waist which Sophie followed by placing her hands on Maddie's neck. A few seconds later when both pause for breath and rest against each other's foreheads Maddie says "I've wanted to do that for so long". "Let's go in the warm".

With the amount of alcohol consumed by them both they have become incredibly intoxicated, so much so that neither of them quite know what they are doing and about to do. This shows that both Maddie and Sophie's unconscious minds have both dreamt of this lust for one another.

When they come inside from the top of the roof they immediately grab each other's bodies kissing one another with affection. Maddie then leads the way to her bedroom where they both fall onto the bed. Sophie then moves her kisses from Maddie's lips to her jaw and down her neck whilst hiding her hand under Maddie's top, stroking the side of her body. A few seconds later Sophie moved her kisses further down to her chest, taking Maddie's top off of her body throwing it on the floor, then taking her own top off as well. Sophie reached down to Maddie's right nipple,that was covered by her bandeau licking her areola twice around and then gently bit her the tip and then did the same to Maddie's left, making them both slightly erect before Sophie reached back up to her lips again, making out passionately. Sophie cupped Maddie's right breast causing her to gasp and become breathless, Maddie then placed her hands on Sophie's back, raking her fingernails through the skin softly. Sophie then moves her hand down towards the hem of Maddie's leggings and starts to take them off along with her socks and then dives back in kissing Maddie's lips. Maddie returned her hands on top of Sophie's back, After, both girls switched roles, Maddie was on top kissing her way down to Sophie's jawline, to her neck, down her chest, to her torso and then reaching with her hand to Sophie's button on her jeans which she undid and slowly pulling on the zip whilst kissing the line between her stomach and her middle, then taking Sophie's jeans off her body, reaching back up to Sophie's lips for an intense make out session. Both girls sat up and caressed each other, unhooking each other's bras letting their skin breathe and their breasts relax. Maddie then moved her hand up to cup Sophie's left breast causing her to let out a slight moan as they were kissing from the the feeling of the touch. Sophie then moved Maddie back down towards the pillows on the bed, laying her down, taking Maddie's underwear off her body and also her own.

With both of them now naked, they get under Maddie's covers embracing each other, planting kisses all over the other persons body. Still intoxicated and oblivious as to what was happening they end up using their hands to make each other climax at the same time. After riding out out their highs they continue to hold each other, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Guilt

Chapter 6: Guilt

The next morning Sophie's natural body clock awoke her early as she was used to waking up early in time to open Dev's shop. She woke up feeling confused that she wasn't where she normally wakes up. It was somewhere completely different but felt slightly familiar, like she had been there before. She turned her head to the other side of the bed to which she saw a beautiful sleeping Maddie. Still confused as to why they both have bare arms and shoulders she checks to see if they're both naked under the cover. She whispers under her breath "Fuck!" and lowers the cover back onto her body. Sophie then turns onto her side facing Maddie who has her back to her. She gazes over the sleeping beauty and strokes the back of her hair. After stroking Maddie's hair a couple times she gets out of bed. Grabs her clothes that are scattered all over the carpet, along with Maddie's clothes and leaves for work. Without any sign for Maddie to know what they did. Sophie didn't like to be a runner but she had no other choice as it was her turn to do the early shift and open up the shop with no-one to cover for her.

About an hour after Sophie left, Maddie woke up with a throbbing hangover and completely oblivious as to what happened in the night. Maddie was naive enough to assume that Sophie went home and then she passed out on her bed without putting any pyjamas on. But boy was that not the case as Maddie will soon find out.

Sophie gave Maddie the weekend to let her get on with her college work and to also help her recover from Friday night and think things through about what happened between the two of them. Sophie didn't really know what the protocol was when these things happened. Sure she has had a girlfriend but it didn't happen this way. Also Maddie was still coming to terms with her sexuality. So Sophie didn't know how she would react to what they did. But soon enough Monday morning came round. Sophie checked her phone a final time to see if she had a message from Maddie. Still no response Sophie became slightly paranoid and thought that maybe her reaction would be the same as Sian's. But in fact it was the complete opposite. She had no idea anything happened and spent the whole weekend recovering from Friday night and studying for her exams. So just to be safe and try and suss out what Maddie was thinking Sophie sent a basic "Hey" text on her phone. Maddie woke up from the buzz on her phone and noticed it was Sophie and replied immediately saying."Still feel a tad rough from Friday night. Only remember half the stuff that happened haha". With that kind of reply that came from Maddie. Sophie thought that she didn't have a clue what happened. So she was going to have to build up some courage to tell her what she thought happened. Over the weekend Sophie started to get brief flashbacks of what happened but she still doesn't know the full story. So Sophie replied saying "Yeah it is a bit of a blur, what are you up to today?".

"I don't have any lectures to go to so I'm just going to be studying for the day with my classmates"

Sophie didn't reply after that text but she did think to surprise Maddie by meeting her at college. She roughly knew where she would be from the short time her and Sian went to college together.

The time is about 10:00 and Maddie is in the library at college with her friends with no sign of Sophie. Maddie gets up from the table to look for a book in the other end of the library. Maddie reaches the aisle she is looking for and Sophie creeps up behind saying "Hi" making Maddie jump from fright.

"What are you doing? You can't be here" Maddie whispered with a smile on her face from seeing Sophie in what felt like forever.

"Well what other people don't know won't hurt them" Sophie whispered back cheekily. "We need to talk about what happened Friday night. Somewhere private".

"Okay you're worrying me now. Is everything okay?".

"I hope so. Can we meet up after you've finished studying?".

"We can go to my place now if you like. It will be better because Ben is at school and I can study at home anyway".

"If you're sure".

"Positive. Now let's go".

Sophie drives them both in her Volkswagen car. "Since when did you drive and have a car?".

"I just got it this weekend, as a gift from my dad".

"Nice present. He sounds awesome". Maddie says whilst getting out the car.

The clouds look dark, like its about to rain heavily, so they quickly run into Maddie's house and sit down on the couch sitting casually.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?".

"God this makes it so difficult to say like this. But no matter how I say it. I think it will be difficult to say".

"You're starting to worry me now. Just what ever you have to say just say it".

"Okay... How much do you actually remember what happened Friday night?".

"Well I remember you coming over. Ordering pizza. Watching TV and drinking every time we watched a sex scene. Uhh didn't we play never have I ever? And I think that's about it".

"How convenient". Sophie whispers sarcastically under her breath.

"What?".

"Uhh nothing. Do you remember being on the roof?".

"What! I was on the roof?".

"No not like that.. Well kinda. We were just sitting. Looking at the stars in the night sky. To be honest I really liked it because we were sharing a bottle wine with a blanket around us, still playing never have I ever".

"Sounds really good. I wish I could remember".

"Yeah, but something happened between us".

"Like what?". Maddie asked nervously.

"We... We made out... And I think we did some other stuff that even I don't remember doing because the next thing I know I woke up naked next to you in your bed". Maddie paused with a horrified expression on her face. A stagnant silence between the two of them lasted for a few seconds until Maddie got up. Still holding the horrified look on her face and ran her hands through her scalp for a couple seconds and then dropped her arms to her sides and expressed her denial with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"No, no. That can't of happened. I don't do stuff like that. I wouldn't".

"I'm sorry but it did".

"You're lying". With tears now starting to run down Sophie's face as well from Maddie's disbelief in her.

"No! I wouldn't do that to you, you know that. Why would I say that if it wasn't true?"

"I don't know do I! Must be some sick lesbian fantasy you have over me". Distraught by Maddie's last remark she walks out into the torrential rain, slamming the front door on her way out, realising that she forgot her car keys that are on the coffee table. So she just runs out her anger and frustration by running as fast as she can away from Maddie.

Maddie is left instantly regretting what she said to Sophie and kicks the table from frustration. Noticing that Sophie's forgotten her keys so she runs after Sophie in the rain knowing that she can't be too far away. They both run for quite a distance, making their hair and clothes saturated. Sophie stops as she has ran out of breath not realising that Maddie isn't far behind her. About 20 seconds later she can hear a person running in the distance she doesn't realise who it is until they're face to face.

"I'm sorry. I know that I can't say anything that will stop you from hating me right now" Maddie says breathlessly whilst holding onto Sophie's wrist to stop her from running away.

"You said the worst thing you could ever say to me and you know it".

"I'm so sorry. I instantly hated myself after I said it. I shouldn't of done". Sophie interrupts "but you did".

"Yeah. I did, and I know there is not an excuse for what I said but I just freaked out. I've only just found out who I really am. Then I met you. You've changed my life. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're everything good in my life, and it just made me crazy inside, and now I've stuffed everything up because you hate me".

"I could never hate you" Sophie says softly, reaching in closer to Maddie's face for a wet kiss from the rain. Maddie took the sign and put her hand on Sophie's neck to deepen the kiss.


End file.
